Digital processing of data may be applied in applications such as communications, control systems, audio processing, video data processing, and test and measurement, for example. In some cases, digital processing may involve digital filters that process sampled data acquired by an analog-to-digital converter (ADC). The sampled data may be processed by a digital signal processing (DSP) system, for example.